Air mattresses are conventionally provided with short tubes that are connected to hoses for carrying air to mattress chambers. Plugs inserted into the ends of the tubes prevent the flow of air out of the air mattress chambers. The tubes are used with hoses connected to air pumps to allow air under pressure to be pumped into the air mattress chambers. One-way flat-type valves have been incorporated into the tubes to prevent reverse flow out of the air mattresses. Plugs snapped into the ends of the tubes are used in association with the flap valves to prevent leakage of air from the air mattresses. The tubes are attached directly to outside walls of the air mattresses. Another type of filler valve has a generally cup-shaped valve holder having a threaded tubular nipple. a valve body is threaded onto the nipple. The valve body has a flexible flap valve that allows air to flow into an air receiving chamber and prevents the air from flowing out of the chamber. When the valve is turned onto the nipple, it is permanently closed.
The prior art structures facilitate the introduction of air under pressure to an air mattress and like air receiving structures do not have valving and cap structures that are effective in eliminating leakage of air from the air mattresses. The prior one-way valves are not readily released so that the air in the air mattress can be evacuated. Air inflators cannot be used to open the valve structures so that air can be introduced into the air chamber or evacuated therefrom. The prior valve structures are not easily manufactured and assembled.